utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
RISE AGAIN
|font color = white |track color = #C1727D |CD name = Duet CD: Reiji & Ranmaru |previous = - |next = Tsukiakari no DEAREST 月明かりのDEAREST |current track = RISE AGAIN}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪デュエットCD 嶺二＆蘭丸／藍＆カミュ RISE AGAIN |image = |kanji name = RISE AGAIN |romaji name = RISE AGAIN |translation = RISE AGAIN |type = Duet CD |artist = Kotobuki Reiji (Morikubo Showtaro) Kurosaki Ranmaru (Suzuki Tatsuhisa) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei }} The first track from [[Duet CD: Reiji & Ranmaru / Ai & Camus|' Duet CD: Reiji & Ranmaru / Ai & Camus']]. It is a duet song by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']] voiced by ''Morikubo Showtaro'' and [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']] voiced by ''Suzuki Tatsuhisa''. Lyrics English = Where are you looking towards? It’s so frustrating! Any time It’s like trying to grasp the sand Piling up within an hour glass… Saying words that aren’t like me, I can’t just leave things like this, right? Such limitations, Don’t just decide them on your own! Though my brave mind’s completely burnt out And once more set ablaze in crimson flames, So strong So strong I’ll rise again any number of times So long as I have something to protect! “Even if I lose everything, I’ll still love only you” So in love… I don’t want to be apart from you Even if my dreams are ripped to shreds “Even in stormy winds… Even if lightning strikes… I will not fall again” That power I had forgotten, I believed it will fill my heart once again! The light that has only charisma That I’ve always yearned for, Shines faintly. Where is the sky That’s so far out of my reach…? My eternal rival Is forever imprinted in my heart As I looking up like this, It’s like it’s burning my very soul Regardless of appearances, When I’m urged, my fists that were clenched So tightly So tightly Will let go of these thoughts I don’t want to have any regrets! “These feelings of wanting to embrace only you” So hard… Those feelings alone Become my courage “Here and now, I swear…I won’t look back…to the past” I won’t be burdened by the emblem of my reputation as a “man” ! “Even if I lose everything, I’ll still love only you” So in love… I don’t want to be apart from you Even if my dreams are ripped to shreds “Even in stormy winds… Even if lightning strikes… I will not fall again” That power I had forgotten, I believed it will fill my heart once again! With a kiss, I’ll shut that mouth of yours that laughs and calls me a fool!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = doko ni mukatte iru no ka? modokashii Any Time tsumikasaneteku　jikan no PIISU suna wo tsukamu youna… rashikanee SERIFU wo haite koko no mama janee darou? genkai nante jibun de kimeru mono janai sa kawakikitta Brave Mind mou ichido akai honoo wo tomoshi tsuyoku tsuyoku nando demo tachiagare mamoru mono ga aru nara! “subete nakushitemo omae dake aishiteiru” So In Love… hanashitaku wa nai yume ga chikirete mo “arashi no kaze demo… nazuma demo… mou taorenai” wasurekaketa chikara yo　yadore shinjita HAATO he AGAIN KARISUMA dake ga motsu hikari kogareta Always nibuku kagayaku　ore no te no todoku sora wa doko ni…? itsudatte teki wa jibun no kokoro ni utsuru mono sa aru ga mama ue wo mite tamashii wo moyasou narifuri kamawazu nigita kobushi wo tsukiagetara gutto gutto omoi wo tokihanatou koukai wa shitakunai! “kanjou no mama ni omae dake dakishimetai” So Hard… sono kimochi dake ga yuuki he to kawaru “ima koko ni chikau…mukashi nante…furikaeranai” otoko toiu na no ENBUREMU　date ni seotte wa inai sa “subete nakushite mo omae dake aishiteiru” So In Love… hanashitaku wa nai yume ga chikirete mo “arashi no kaze demo… nazuma demo… mou taorenai” wasurekaketa chikara yo　yadore shinjita HAATO he AGAIN baka na yatsu da to warae yo　KISU de kuchi wo fusaide yaru |-| Kanji = 何処に向かっているのか？ もどかしいAny time 積み重ねてく　時間のピース 砂を掴むような… らしかねぇセリフを吐いて ここのままじゃねぇだろう？ 限界なんて自分で 決めるものじゃないさ 渇ききったBrave mind もう一度赤い炎を灯し 強く 強く 何度でも立ち上がれ 守るものがあるなら！ 「すべて無くしてもおまえだけ愛している」 So in love…離したくはない 夢が千切れても 「嵐の風でも…稲妻でも…もう倒れない」 忘れかけた力よ　宿れ信じたハートへAGAIN カリスマだけが持つ光 焦がれたAlways 鈍く輝く　おれの手の 届く空は何処に…？ いつだって敵は自分の 心に写るものさ あるがまま上を見て 魂を燃やそう なりふり構わず 握った拳を突きあげたら ぐっと ぐっと 想いを解き放とう 後悔はしたくない！ 「感情のままにおまえだけ抱き締めたい」 So hard…その気持ちだけが 勇気へと変わる 「今此処に誓う…昔なんて…振り返らない」 男という名のエンブレム　伊達に背負ってはいないさ 「すべて無くしてもおまえだけ愛している」 So in love…離したくはない 夢が千切れても 「嵐の風でも…稲妻でも…もう倒れない」 忘れかけた力よ　宿れ信じたハートへAGAIN 馬鹿な奴だと笑えよ　キスで口を塞いでやる歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = RISE AGAIN |file link = }} |track name = RISE AGAIN (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for the game Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star.BROCCOLI (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #539360}} Category:Insert songs Category:Duet CD: Reiji & Ranmaru / Ai & Camus (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs)